Hypermiling
Hypermiling is the combined craft or any single technique of energy efficient driving intended to decrease fuel consumption in vehicles. By making use of these techniques alone, one may significantly increase their fuel efficiency to well above the EPA rating for their vehicle. The second Law of the Conservation of Energy tells us that in a closed system, energy cannot be created or destroyed. It can however be transferred, but not without using some of that energy to do so. By minimizing these losses, we can increase fuel economy, decrease our carbon footprint, save some money along the way, and maybe even change the world. The internal combustion engine is not a particulatly effecient technology. Under typical driving conditions, a mid-sized sedan loses approximately 60-70% of the potential energy in gasoline during combustion as heat waste expelled hnder the hopd and out through the exhaust system. Hypermiling Techniques Fortunately, there are tons of techniques and strategies to help combat these energy losses. The way you drive has pehaps the greatest effect on your vehicle's effeciency. Vehicle Maintenance Regularly maintaining your vehicle in a mechanically sound condition is the foundation of hypermiling. If your check engine light is on or you suspect your vehicle isn't running properly, it likely isn't as safe and efficient as it should be. Any issues with its basic operaion should be addressed as soon as possible. Regular oil changes with proper viscosity are crucial to the operation and maintainence of almost every vehicle, particularly the hypermiler's. Moving parts motors require lubrication, without which they will eventually fail. Using the proper weight or viscosity for your engine is hugely important - too thick or too thin and it will not move freely tojl lubricate or transfer heat effectively. We recommend using a full synthetic with your next oil change. A synthetic of the same viscocity is lighter, more effective in lubricating and cooling, and typically has a longer life than regular motor oil. In studies, it has also been shown to marginally improve fuel economy. Regularly checking that your tires are inflated to factory recommended pressure at the minimum will help maintain you maintain bettter mileage. Tires can be filled to their maximum sidewall pressure without significant loss in performance. The less pressure in the tire, the more rolling resistance it has and the less effecient it rotates. For every 1 psi... Likewise, keeping your tires aligned properly can help reduce rolling resistance and decrease uneven tire wear, increasing tire life. Easy Weight Reduction and Aero Modifications Removing uneccessary cargo and only carrying as many passengers as needed can cut fuel costs significantly for some. Many vehicles on the road can benefit aerodynamically from removing things like mudflaps and unused roof racks. Removing an unused roof rack may be good for as much as a 15% increase in fuel economy. The Road Less Traveled Generally speaking, if you have the option of choosing lightly traveled roads over busier ones, you give yourself more flexibility to employ a wider range of fuel saving techniques than if you are surrounded by other vehicles. Leave for your destination a little early so you don't feel pressure to drive faster, brake later and otherwise fall back into bad habits. |'Crosswind barrier' |I know it helps me but we need more user data |Headwinds aren't the only winds that increase fuel consumption - cross winds can have a large negative effect as well. In crosswind conditions, choosing a route with a barrier (trees or buildings) along the edge will save fuel compared to a road in the open. |Crosswind barrier details |- |'the 'corridor effect'' |Need user data |All else being equal, traveling at a constant speed on a freeway within a flow of traffic (in the same direction) is more efficient than going the same speed in isolation. the reason is aerodynamic: a flow of traffic generates a localized wind current in the direction of travel. You will benefit from this artificial breeze. | |- |'Note your transition points' |Need user data |If you regularly travel the same roads, make a conscious effort to note (memorize) the points along the way where transitions occur that maximize efficiency. EG. memorize where you can initiate a coast to just make it to the next stop sign. Or note at what speed you can crest a hill so you're traveling just fast enough for the next transition after the descent. | |- |'Time your gas station trips' |Need user data |Plan to refuel your car during off-peak times to avoid lines and excessive idling. | |- |'Avoid drive-thrus' |Need user data |Avoid drive thru windows. They lead to excessive idling. | |- |'Lane of least resistance' |Need user data |In multi-lane traffic, choose the "lane of least resistance" to avoid unnecessary and unpredictable braking/changes in speed. EG. avoid lanes where buses are starting and stopping, or cars may be braking unpredictably to turn into driveways/parking lot entrances. | |- |'Avoid stops at bottom of hills' |Need user data |Avoid roads with stops at the bottom of hills (which force you to brake and waste the kinetic energy you just gained going downhill). | |- |'Take advantage of the wind' |Need user data |If possible, time trips to take advantage of strong tailwinds. Avoid setting out into strong headwinds/crosswinds. | |- |'Choose smooth road surfaces' |Need user data |Choose a route with a smooth, paved/concrete surface over gravel or rough, broken roads, all else being equal. Smoother surfaces offer reduced rolling resistance. | |- |'Avoid bad weather' |Need user data |Avoid driving in inclement weather if possible, as rain/snow/slush can dramatically increase rolling resistance. the exception to this rule may be when high winds (tailwinds) can be used to your advantage. | |- |'Avoid peak traffic' |Need user data |If you have the option, avoid travel during peak traffic times. With the roads full of other drivers, you have fewer options for using driving techniques that the herd doesn't typically use or tolerate (e.g. reduced highway speeds, drawn out coasting up to stop signs, etc). | |- |'Drive when it's warm out' |Need user data |If you have the flexibility, time your trips to coincide with warm temperatures (ie. middle of the day) rather than cold (night/early morning). Cold tires and drive train experience more rolling and mechanical resistance, and a cold engine is less efficient. | |- |'Pick up cargo "high", deliver "low"' |Need user data |If possible, shop at stores that are higher in elevation than your home. That way the extra weight you pick up (shopping items) is on board for the descending return leg where it's less of a penalty than it would be on an ascending return leg. | |} Sub/urban driving Highway Driving Braking tips Advanced techniques Parking (and departing) Transmission tips Winter / foul weather Hot weather Just generally good driving tips Miscellaneous